


On the Edge

by ToriKurotan



Series: Fire Emblem 3 Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard is mentioned for 3 secs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, edging sorta, hubert is a ratman, i can't tagg???, it's not edging sorta it's actually edging christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriKurotan/pseuds/ToriKurotan
Summary: A small Ferdibert drabble done for a friend that I decided to post.Ferdinand decides to get testy with Hubert, and Hubert decides to test how long Ferdinand can hold it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fire Emblem 3 Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> the bsdm is very light here. it's literally Hubert going "stfu ferd I'm gonna edge you like a complete sadist"  
> this is my first archive fanfic, so if you want me to write more, feel free to say so!  
> also we jump straight into the action here so....
> 
> don't say i didn't warn u

As Hubert tugged on his mate's clothes, a very drawn out moan comes out from the man beneath him. “H-Hubert,” Ferdinand's breath quickens. “Don't tease-”

“I'll tease you for as long as I like.' Hubert smirked, removing his gloves. “I like it when you squirm for me.”

As if on cue, Ferdinand's hips bucked straight into Hubert's groin, eliciting a groan from both men. Hubert slaps Ferdinand's bare ass as a strangled shriek comes from the bottom. “Ferdie,” Hubert says, “It's as if you want me to tie you up.”

“What's stopping you?”

_Fuck. That's it._

Hubert left Ferdinand writing on the bed, seemingly to retrieve some items of some sort. Ferdinand felt dastardly hot, unbearably hot; he needed Hubert here, and now. When Hubert returned, he was wearing a completely different shirt, with his gloves discarded on the bedside table.

“Will you stay still this time, or do I have to tie you up?”

“I...I'll try...”

“Good,” He purred as he started to stroke his lover. This was already proving difficult for Ferdinand; he tried his best not to make any outrageous noises as he inhaled sharply, body responding in such erotic ways. Hubert made a point to go slow, and ignored the pleas of ' _faster, faster!' as he slowly but surely_ wrapped his tongue around the nipple.

“Aargh-Hubert-I-” Ferdinand's voice was nearing the point of too high of a pitch. He gripped onto Hubert's shoulders, digging his nails in, and bucking his hips to the rhythmic his strokes. Suddenly, it all stopped.

Hubert pulled out the smooth ribbons he'd gathered from the basement. He pulled Ferdinand's legs up to his ears, tying them together along with his arms, which were holding Ferdinand's body up. After tying them together, Hubert continued his assault on Ferdinand's body, this time, licking at his tight, albeit pink hole.

Ferdinand lost it.

He was pretty sure he had begun to scream, loudly at that. His body started to shake wildly, eyes drilled into the back of his head, mouth open and drooling from it. He tries to speak to Hubert, but it's in vain as he shouts in pleasure, moving his body, doing _anything_ to signal to Hubert that he was ready.

Hubert got the message.

He stopped his ministrations and let Ferdinand catch his breath before he unzipped his pants. Ferdinand had tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, it was almost unable to tell if he was crying from the pleasure or because he didn't get to blow his load. “P-Please Hubert-Let me..”

“Say it. Beg for me, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand swallowed thickly, and cried out, “Please, Hubert! Fuck me! H-Hard! P-Please! I-”

Hubert was satisfied and roughly pushed into Ferdinand. Both of them cried out, Hubert releasing his pent up erection while Ferdinand's thought train was completely wrecked and all he could do is shudder as he came over and over and over again, Hubert not stopping until he was completely empty.

The two of them laid together, nuzzling against each other, basking in the other's scent, in their own pleasure. Legend says Edelgard heard everything and is considering parting the empire's funds to get the two of them a room.

**Author's Note:**

> and it's over just like that! damn what am i doing lmao  
> thanks for reading you beautiful person!! this isn't my first smut but my first archive post. I plan to post more. wayy more. maybe not drabbles


End file.
